Lamento de Gemelos
by GoldenyShadowFoxy
Summary: La famosa pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza tiene nuevas guardias y estas no pararan sus locuras hasta que la alegria vuelva a iluminar las sonrisas de todos en este local... bueno... casi todos... -'Nunca olvides que siempre estare alli para ti... y que ni siquiera la muerte lograra separarnos...'-'Me prometiste... que estarías siempre a mi lado...¿porque no lo cumpliste'
1. Prologo

**Oa! (Inserte vos de teletubi [?]) Sho soy GoldenShadowFoxy (no me digas) pero ustedes pueden llamarme ''Ar'', buano, este es el primer fic que hago en toda mi aburrida vida, aunque lo he estado planeando subir desde hace tiempo. Plis no sean tan duros conmigo recuerden que es mi primer fic, y... quería decir que como solo se pueden poner dos categorías decidí poner lo que esta... puesto (si, ya sé que dirán ''su nivel de noob es de más de 9000!'', ok no xd), pero esta historia tiene varias categorias, como humor, angustia, conford, familia (quizá en algún momento romance*), buano, aquí incluiré a mi OC principal, y alguno que otro que no sea mío, cofcofsondeSofiLeXacofcof, pero no tiene que ver con su historia!, es un ''universo alternativo'' (porfa alguien que me explique los términos de FanFiction xd), ah y les digo altiro que se pasen por su fic ''Mocosas Metiches'', créanme yo lo empecé a leer en una noche y me termine el cap. 23 en la misma mañana, es muuuuuuuuy bueno :)**

 **Disclaimer (no sé cómo se escribe xd): Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenese, le pertenese al maravillosisimo Scott Cawton que al parecer adelanto el lanzamiento de FnaF 4 *-*, algunos OCs le pertenecen a mi asombrosa ídolo SofiLeXa que si ve esto espero que lo apruebe (si no ningún problema, les puedo cambiar el nombre y un poco la personalidad)**

 **Advertencia (para este capítulo/prologo): Escritora Noob, pos... eso... nada más :/**

 **Buano, sin más los dejo *-***

-''Corre... corre y no mires atrás''-esas palabras daban vueltas por su cabeza. Era todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, él le había dicho que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera, se ocultara y no mirara hacia atrás sin importar que, le dijo que estarían bien y que no debía preocuparse, quería creerle, pero a pesar de todo no pudo calmarse.

No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas y pudo procesarlo.

Recordaba un pastel de chocolate, con velas apagadas sobre él, su madre fue a hablar por teléfono y entonces llego un oso dorado, los demás pensaron que era un simple animatronico, después de todo ¿qué se puede esperar de unos simples niños?, pero no, esos... esos ojos... ESOS MALDITOS OJOS... NO ERAN LOS DE UN ANIMATRONICO, pero tampoco eran los de un ser humano, ESOS ORBES VIOLETA ERAN LOS OJOS DE UN MISMÍSIMO DEMONIO, no es que le molestara el color, era uno de sus colores favorito, y uno de sus amigos tenía ojos muy similares en apariencia, pero lo perturbador era la sombría aura oscura que los rodeaba, salió corriendo de ahí y no recordó nada más.

Al dejar de sentir que le seguían, decidió detenerse un momento a recuperar aire, se sentó en el frio suelo para intentar calmarse. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y bajo la mano al suelo, había sudado mucho, pues ¿a quién se le ocurría correr tanto con tal ropa? Además del calor que hacía, pero… en estas fechas no solía hacer tanto calor, es más, el sol ni siquiera se dignó a presentarse de entre las nubes aquel día, aunque no le preocupaba del todo, respiro profundo y olfateo aquella sudadera que traía encima, tenía su olor, el de él…

-''No me gusta el olor a las rosas''-Casi se le para el corazón al escuchar esa voz infantil, pero… esa voz… esa voz era la suya ¡Estaba vivo, estaba a salvo! Se paró de golpe solo para caer de bruces al piso, se había resbalado, pero ¿con que?, abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con la absoluta penumbra. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, pudo distinguir una pequeña silueta a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, ahí se dio cuenta, el piso estaba mojado, pero no era agua, no, estaba pegajoso pero tampoco era soda, esto era mucho más espeso que cualquiera de las dos cosas, lo olfateo, ese olor no le gusto, sabía que lo había olido antes, pero ¿dónde?

De pronto se encendió la luz, estaba donde comenzó, ''Partes & Servicio'', se fijó en los animatronicos… estaban… diferentes, estaban más rotos de lo que recordaba (lo cual ya es mucho decir dado al estado en que se encontraban antes), sin contar que de sus orificios escurría un líquido negro junto con otro liquido oscuro pero notablemente rojo. Bajo su mirada, lo que temía, su mano estaba teñida con un brillante rojo carmín. Con miedo subió su mirada… la silueta había desaparecido, en su lugar solo un gran charco de sangre, rodeado de varias pisadas.

STEP, STEP

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Lentamente se volteo para ver de quien eran esos pasos. La luz fallo otra vez, pero logro distinguir dos luces que le apuntaban, de pronto se percató de que no eran luces, eran ojos. El derecho era de color verde esmeralda, y el izquierdo era de un hermoso color dorado. Una mezcla de alivio y enojo se dibujó en su rostro, reconocería esos ojos donde fuera, y no le gustaba que nadie, especialmente esa persona, hiciera que se preocupara así. Lentamente se levantó, viendo fijamente esos brillantes ojos.

No sabía porque, pero desde que tenía memoria con tan solo ver los ojos de alguien fijamente, podía saber cómo era esa persona. Y lo que vio no le gusto, para nada.

-''¿Dante?''-Dijo con voz temblorosa.-''No, no eres él ¿Quién eres?-Hablo ahora con una voz más firme. No hubo respuesta. De pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos, que poco a poco fueron cambiando, ahora se veían similares a los ojos de un gato, sus pupilas estaban en línea y su iris se tiño de un oscuro y penetrante color morado.-''Lo diré solo una vez mas ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!''-Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, los ojos se le acercaron lentamente, pero de un momento a otro se movieron como un rayo, quedando a solo unos centímetros de los suyos.

-''No debiste regresar''- una voz demoniaca se escuchó como un eco distante en su cabeza, parecía una voz de psicópata, pero no logro distinguir si era de hombre o mujer, era joven, de eso no había duda. Un gran dolor invadió su ojo izquierdo, lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras gritaba en agonía.-''JA JAJA JAJAJAJAJA''-Esa voz se reía a carcajadas, como disfrutando de su dolor- ''It's Me''

-''Ahh!''

-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-

-Ahh!-Despertó gritando, sudaba frio, fue una pesadilla, o un recuerdo, aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía si eran verdad o un simple juego de su mente.-Maldición…-dijo mientras pateaba una almohada. De pronto se percató de que había asustado a su pobre gato, el cual estaba erizado sobre la cama.-Lo siento compañero.

El gato era completamente negro, con ojos verde-amarillento. Este se calmó un poco, aunque su calma no le duraría mucho ya que...

-MALDICIÓN AR, DEJA DE GRITAR, ¡¿NO VEZ QUE INTENTAMOS DORMIR!?-Se escuchó la voz de una chica del otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba, por un momento pensó que la iba a traer abajo, así que rápidamente se colocó su gorra y parche en su ojo izquierdo.-SANTO CIELO, APENAS SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!

-¡YA CÁLLATE GABRIELA Y DEJA DE HACER ESCANDALO!-Se escuchó otra voz desde el pasillo. Y seguido de esto los golpes cesaron.

-¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES LUZ!-Dijo Gabriela, o más bien grito.

-Ah…-Suspiro, Ar pudo escuchar como se empezaba una pelea entre las dos chicas, y, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, decidió levantarse.-…hoy será un largo día…-dijo mientras miraba a su gato con una sonrisa.

 **Yyyyy?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿quieren que la siga?, ¿o me tiraran tomates a la cara y que deje los fanfics para siempre? bueno igual. Un gigantesco abrazo a cada que lea esta cosa, avísenme si pillan por ahí alguna falta de ortográfica (odio esas cosas xd), y si dejan un review les daré galletitas con chispas de chocolate y leche... también de chocolate *-***


	2. El Gato y el Medallon

**Oa!, aquí de nuevo dando jugo con esta historia que está bien pinchi rara, buano (creo que digo mucho eso xd), pero bueno, estoy feliz de que a alguien le guste mi historia, y mientras eso pase seguiré publicando, bueno, no los quiero aburrir así que, nos vemos abajo *.*7**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenese, le pertenese a Scott Cawton, algunos OCs le pertenecen a mi ídolo SofiLeXa que si ve esto espero que lo apruebe (si no, ningún problema, les puedo cambiar el nombre y un poco la personalidad (aunque en realidad solo copie el nombre, cabello y ojos))**

 **Advertencia (para este capítulo): Estupideces estúpidas, nostalgia, escritora novata, gatos parlantes y eso… por ahora**

 **Buano, sin más, vamos con el fic *-***

 _-Ah…-Suspiro, Ar pudo escuchar cómo se empezaba una pelea entre las dos chicas, y, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, decidió levantarse.-…hoy será un largo día…-dijo mientras miraba a su gato con una sonrisa._

Ar se levantó de su cama y seguido de eso se estiro poniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo vio de reojo algo que le borro la sonrisa. En su escritorio se hallaba una fotografía, en esta había dos niños de no más de cuatro años, con cabello hasta como la mitad del cuello, el de la derecha tenía el cabello de color verde opaco, con ojos heterocromos, ósea, el derecho era de color verde toxico, y el izquierdo era dorado, este niño tenía una expresión un poco extraña, ya que parecía sorprendido, asustado y feliz a la vez; mientras que a su izquierda, abrazándolo por el cuello con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacia la señal de la paz, había alguien con una cara bastante parecida a la del peli-verde, pero con cabellos dorados, ojos de igual color y se notaba que estaba más que feliz en la foto, la cual parecía haber sido capturada en el momento justo.

Ar camino hasta la foto, tomándola en sus manos, puso una sonrisa nostálgica.-Ojala estuvieras aquí… -Se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que oyó a su gato maullar.-Pero… veamos el lado bueno…-Dejo la foto sobre el escritorio.-Si estuvieras aquí…-Volteo para ver al felino.- ¡No podría tenerte a ti!- Y salto sobre la cama tratando de atrapar al escurridizo gato, el cual logró escaparse justo a tiempo. El pequeño peludo estaba sentado sobre el armario, mirando con una gotita estilo anime cómo se movían las cobijas de la cama hacia todos lados, al parecer Ar no se había dado cuenta de que se había escapado.

-¡Ya te tengo!-Salió de entre las sabanas con la ilusión de que había atrapado al gato.-Joder…-En ese momento estaba con la boca abierta en una especie de sonrisa forzada, con un tic en el ojo derecho, una sombra oscura en su cara y una gotita anime cayendo de su frente mientras sostenía un peluche de conejo morado en sus manos.-Uh…-Gimió en decepción.

-Jejeje-Volteo a ver al dueño de esa risa, y claro, lo encontró sobre el armario.-Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta que ya no estaba en la cama.-Tenia voz como de un chico joven. Ar puso mala cara.

-Ganas esta vez, mal amigo.-Se puso en pose de diva ofendida mientras ponía la punta de su mano izquierda en su frente y la de su mano derecha en su corazón.-Nunca lo pensé de ti José Alberto…-Dijo en un tono como si hubiera sufrido la mayor traición de la historia.-… ¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi querida madre y me quede con Pablo de la Berenjena? Ohhh… ¿Por qué…?

-¡NO ME LLAMO JOSÉ ALBERTO!- Grito el felino erizado sobre el armario, bajo y se acurruco en el regazo de Ar.-Y deberías dejar de ver esas novelas con el cuarteto de locas que está peleando allí afuera.-En ese momento se escuchó algo romperse. De pronto se puso a procesar de nuevo las palabras de Ar.- ¿Pensabas llamarme Pablo de la Berenjena?-Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Nooo… Te iba a llamar Sirius Black-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, a lo que el gato crispo las orejas con cara de Poker Face.

-Todo es diferente ahora… -Claro, no me bastaba con hacerlo hablar con Ar, también tenía que ser una diva, después de todo ''De tal palo, tal astilla''.-No, ya enserio no me ibas a llamar así ¿Verdad?- No obtuvo respuesta- ¿Ar…?

\- Tengo que vestirme, seguramente tendremos que ir al funeral de Gabriela o Luz, o de ambas.-Dijo evitando las preguntas del gato, el cual seguía con su cara de Poker. Ar entro al baño que estaba en su habitación. Cuando se vio en el espejo pudo ver un chico que aparentaba unos 13 años de edad, con melena enmarañada dorada al igual que su ojo derecho, mientras que el ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba cubierto a medias, era de un fuerte y puro color carmín, pero con los bordes externos de la esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo) de color negro, como si se estuviera fragmentando desde adentro de su cabeza. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos largos blancos, con una musculosa del mismo color y un guante negro sin dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo derecho.-¿Que paso con mi gorro y mi parche?-Entonces se asomó por la puerta solo para ver al gato limpiándose… donde todos los gatos se limpian cuando no hay nadie cerca (si es que me entienden XD)-Eh… hare como si no hubiera visto eso, oshe ¿Dónde están mi gorro y mi parche?-le dijo al felino, el cual ya había terminado de hacer sus cochinadas para ver a Ar.

-Están en tu cama.-

-Creí habérmelos puesto cuando Gabriela golpeo la puerta-

-Sí, pero recuerda que después te peleaste con las sabanas.-

-Ah, pues… ¿gracias?-Después de eso se acercó al armario para sacar un par de botas negras con una franja amarilla en ellas, también saco una polera sin mangas y con cuello tortuga color azul y una camisa a cuadrille con mangas cortas. Se alejó del armario y fue a su cajonera para sacar unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra bastante grande que en letras que aparentaban ser sangre decía: "Five Nights at Freddy's", ropa interior y dos toalla, y regreso al baño, dejo todo, incluyendo el guante que llevaba puesto, sobre el asiento del inodoro y fue a lavarse la cara, levanto la vista para verse en el espejo y noto que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color gris oscuro, entonces cerro los ojos pensando en nuevas formas para molestar a esa bola de pelos a la que llamaba amigo.- Jeje - Volvio a levantar la mirada para ver que ahora ambos ojos eran dorados.-Eso estuvo cerca.-Puso ambas manos detrás de su cuello y las levanto sacando de detrás de su polera una larga cabellera que, al soltarla mostro que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Se alejó del lavamanos para desvestirse y tomar una rápida ducha. Se sacó la musculosa y vio las vendas que cubrían toda la parte superior de su pecho y sus hombros, suspiro y se terminó de desvestir sacándose también las vendas. Cuando termino de ducharse se dio cuenta de que había dejado las toallas al otro lado del baño, y con la misma cara que puso cuando creyó atrapar al gato, pero solo era un peluche, salió de la tina y se secó con las toallas dejándose una atada al cabello.

Luego se puso los pantaloncillos nuevos, las vendas y la musculosa. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, pero esta vez se vio con las manos en la cintura, y con la columna completamente estirada **(Nota: antes estaba encorvada :P)** , ahora vio una chica que aparentaba entre unos 14 y 15 años, con cabello muy largo, vistiendo la misma ropa que traía antes, y de piel un tanto pálida.

A esto Ar puso mala cara, primero por la edad de la que se veía, pues hoy CUMPLÍA los 18, y aun así se veía tan… pequeña… ahj, como odiaba esa palabra. Y en segundo lugar se molestó porque, a pesar que casi nadie lo sabía, estaba MUY ''privilegiada'', si es que me entienden otra vez.

Tomo la polera azul y se la coloco, luego se puso los pantalones y saco un par de medias del cajón de… las medias (no me digas ¬_¬) y se las coloco seguido de sus botas. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba un poco marcada en el pecho, así que se puso la camiseta que le quedaba volando y se acomodó el cuello de tortuga **(Nota de la Autora: No lo dije antes, pero Ar tiene unas cicatrices pequeñas en el cuello y otra más grande casi rosando su ojo izquierdo, pero esta tiene puntos, por eso usa el parche, no es que no pueda ver con ese ojo)** , se puso la camisa a cuadrille con los botones desabrochados, se secó el cabello, lo peino en una larga trenzay salió del baño.

-¿No estás un poco abrigada para el calor que hace?-pregunto el gato que estaba observando atentamente a su ama.

-Recuerda que soy muy friolenta.-Después de decir eso, se puso a buscar entre las sabanas, arrojando todo a cualquier lado de la habitación.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado?-

-¿Dónde está mi otro guante?-Dijo mientras buscaba su guante izquierdo por la habitación.

-¿Acaso me estas prestando atención?-

-¿Sabes que es descortés responder una pregunta con otra pregunta?-Dijo sin prestarle atención.

-Pero si tú hiciste lo mismo hace un momento…-

-Oye ¿has visto mi otro guante sí o no?

-¡ESCÚCHAME!-Grito el gato obteniendo por fin la atención de la humana.-…-

-…-Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos sin ninguna expresión en la cara.- ¿y…?

-Ah…-El gato se dio por vencido.-…Está en el cajón de la cómoda-Ar se acercó a su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón de esta, efectivamente, allí estaba su tan preciado otro guante.

-Gracias.-Estiro su mano para ponerse e guante, el gato vio todas las cicatrices en su brazo, las cuales ocultaba con ese guante.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas?

-Es… una larga historia-Dijo con un tono serio, pero enseguida lo cambio a un que solo un mismísimo troll puede tener.-Bueno, es hora de ir a trollear a las pendejas que llamo amigas y primas...-Entonces se puso su parche en el ojo izquierdo.-Además…-Miro al gato, el cual puso cara de miedo al darse cuenta de lo que venía.-…Es hora de desayunar.-Seguido de eso tomo su gorra, la cual era de polar azul con una franja negra en la parte del medio.-¿Alguna objeción?-Y se puso la gorra.

-Miaw- Maulló el gato, quien en realidad dijo ''¡SI!'', pero una vez puesta la gorra, no se le podía entender más.

-Eso pensé.-Dijo Ar con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras tomaba al gato en sus brazos.

Cuando salió, se encontró el corredor vacío, o eso creyó hasta que tropezó con alguien y callo de bruces al suelo aplastando al pobre bicho que llevaba en brazos.- ¡Achu!- Se levantó para ver quien había estornudado y con quien había tropezado, entonces vio a una chica con cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombros con piel muy clara que estaba sentada en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- ¿QUE TE PASA ZO*$A?- abrió los ojos revelando que eran de un color entre verde y avellana (pero solo diremos que son avellana)- ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!-

-Pues disculpa Fruta, pero ¿Cómo te iba a ver si estas arrastrándote por el piso?-

-¡Estaba limpiando el café que le bote por accidente a Nozomi denantes!-Dijo Gabriela tratando de defenderse.

-''Así que eso fue lo que se rompió''-Pensaron Ar y el gato al mismo tiempo.

-Además… ¡no entiendo como no me ibas a ver si solo estas como a treinta centímetros del suelo!-Y así fue como Gabriela firmo su propia sentencia de muerte y de paso se cabo su propia tumba, se hiso su lapida, su ataúd y lo tapo con tierra. Puede que si halla un funeral después de todo.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE P*$%#JA DE MIÉRCOLES!?-Luego de eso Ar soltó al gato al cual había estado estrujando todo este rato y por fin podía volver a respirar, mientras que Gabriela hiso la maratón de su vida para poder escapar de las garras del demonio en miniat- (Ar la mira con cara de asesina) d-di-digo, de la chica que iba tras de ella con ganas de destruirla.

 **Mientras tanto, en la cocina…**

-Ar y Gabriela están demorando mucho en bajar ¿No lo creen?-Dijo una chica albina, de ojos dorados y tez pálida-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo…

-Seguramente correteándose, como siempre…-Dijo otra chica de cabello azabache, con ojos rojos y piel blanca ligeramente bronceada.-No me preocuparía por eso…

-No te preocupes por eso, Nozomi.-Hablo ahora una chica de piel morena, cabello purpura y ojos verdes.-Seguro bajaran en seguida…

-¡AYUDA!, ¡ME QUIERE MATAR!-Creo que no necesito ni decir quien grito eso, solo que paso corriendo como correcaminos por el frente de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-(Y aquí tenemos a nuestro coyote) Grito otra persona que también saben quién es, pero se devolvió asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.-Buenos días Nozomi, buenos días Luz, Buenos días Carina.-Dijo como si no pasara nada y volvió a su carrera.-¡VUELVE ACÁ, ABORTO MAL ECHO!

-Se los dije…-Dijo la azabache, a lo que Nozomi la miro y Luz solo suspiro.

-¡El desayuno está listo!-

 **Un par de horas antes, en otro lugar…**

El escenario estaba vacío, no encontraba a ninguno de esos monstruos por ningún lado del maldito local. Había sido una mala noche, especialmente mala, tanto para el como para otras personas, (claro, si se les puede llamar personas) solo que él no lo sabía, y solo tenía 20% de energía. Estaba completamente desesperado, sudado, y estaba seguro de que cuando llegara a casa tendría que cambiarse los pantalones, claro, si es que llegaba a casa. Quedaban cuarenta minutos para que su turno acabara, de pronto escucho un ruido y cerró ambas puertas al instante, sabía que no era la mejor opción ya que la energía se gastaba rápido, pero no se arriesgaría a que uno de esos monstruos se le acercase, una vez logro calmarse un poco, solo un poco, alguien, o algo, paso un dedo por el costado de su cabeza, a lo que él solo tembló asustado y a punto de llorar.

-Bu-susurro el conejo gigante antropomórfico de color morado que estaba detrás de él.

En un momento de descuido del conejo, el guardia logro abrir la puerta izquierda y salió corriendo sin importarle en donde terminaría, con que fuera lejos de esos monstruos.

Llego a una cortinas oscuras con estrellas dibujadas en ella, y decidió esconderse allí, lo que el guardia no sabía era que ese lugar que considero seguro por un momento, sería su tumba.

-M-muy bien… e-está bien… solo debo esperar…uh…em-Vio su reloj de pulsera-…t-tre-treinta minu-minutos m-mas…no es tanto Jeje-Rio un poco nervioso hasta que en el reflejo de su reloj vio una leve luz dorada.- Je…

-Me temo que eso no será posible, grumete-dijo una voz ronca y áspera a sus espaldas.

-AHH!-Fue lo último que se escuchó del guardia nocturno. Ya que el zorro mecánico le enterró su garfio en el cuello.

Luego de eso llego la banda, Chica y Freddy se llevaron el cuerpo del hombre al Back Stage para meterlo en un traje, mientras que Bonnie se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban desde el escenario de la Pirate's Cove.

-Odio esto…-Escucho quejarse al zorro, el cual estaba sentado en el piso de la ''Cueva del Pirata'' mientras gruñía con la cabeza baja.

El conejo se volteo a verlo y camino lentamente hasta él. Una vez estuvo a su lado, se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-Lo siento, Foxy, sé que no estas de humor, ninguno de nosotros lo está.-Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y mirando al piso.- Esta es una fecha muy dolorosa para todos nosotros, y sé que lo es especialmente para ti…-no tuvo respuesta, sin embargo, los gruñidos cesaron.-Muy bien, entonces… te dejare solo, pero antes…-Bonnie tomo algo en su mano y la puso en la mano izquierda (la única) de Foxy mientras cerraba sus dedos.-… quiero que tengas esto…-Entonces Bonnie se levantó y se fue alejando del zorro.-Ah… y, Foxy- Entonces el zorro por fin levanto su cabeza, mostrando así esa profunda mirada dorada, la cual en esos momentos, estaba más que apagada y sin ninguna emoción, pareciendo mas que nunca un robot. -Feliz Cumpleaños…-Entonces se fue, dejando al zorro solo. Foxy bajo su mirada nuevamente, viendo su única mano aun hecha un puño, la abrió lentamente, haciendo que por fin un ''pequeño'' brillo llegara a sus ojos vacíos.

Un medallón, un medallón dorado, estaba bastante limpio para el lugar en el que se encontraba, seguro que Bonnie lo había mantenido limpio durante todos estos años. Foxy apretó el puño con el medallón en el con fuerza, y a la vez con cuidado de no romperlo.

-Gracias por intentarlo conejo, tienes buenas intenciones…-Volvio a ver el medallón mientras lo habría con su garfio.-Pero… -Termino de abrir el medallón.-Tu nunca podrás entender lo que siento…ya que es… - Vio la foto que estaba en el medallón, _en esta había dos niños de no más de cuatro años, con cabello hasta como la mitad del cuello, el de la derecha tenía el cabello de color verde opaco, con ojos_ _h_ _eterocromos, ósea, el derecho era de color verde toxico, y el izquierdo era dorado, este niño tenía una expresión un poco extraña, ya que parecía sorprendido, asustado y feliz a la vez; mientras que a su izquierda, abrazándolo por el cuello con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacia la señal de la paz, había una chica con una cara bastante parecida a la del peli-verde, pero con cabellos dorados, ojos de igual color y se notaba que estaba más que feliz en la foto, la cual parecía haber sido capturada en el momento justo._ -…un _**lamento de gemelos…**_

 **Y… listo! Demore mucho -_-** || **, sorry, pero ahora quiero preguntar (** **como si alguien me fuera a responder ToT** **) ¿Que nombre le podría poner al gato?, a mí se me ocurrieron "Prowl" y "Chimuelo", pero me gustaría que me sugirieran nombres o me dijeran cual les gusta más, bueno, eso es todo *ω***

 **Espero les allá gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un gigantesco abrazo a cada que lea esta cosa, avísenme si pillan por ahí alguna falta de ortográfica y a los que dejen reviews les daré palomitas de maíz *-***

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima *-*/**


	3. Vallamos al centro comercial!

**Oa!, aquí de nuevo, re subiendo esto y el cap. 1, ¿por? Porque quise arreglar unos detalles, pero no se preocupen que no es tanto, además en un rato tendremos el cap. 3 ~*.*~ ¿cómo están? yo bien, pero como sé que probablemente nadie leerá esto mejor les daré mis escusas más rato, nos vemos luego *-*7**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenese, le pertenese a Scott Cawton, algunos OCs le pertenecen a mi ídolo SofiLeXa que si ve esto espero que lo apruebe (si no, ningún problema, les puedo cambiar el nombre y un poco la personalidad (aunque en realidad solo copie el nombre, cabello y ojos))**

 **Advertencia (para este capítulo): Pendejadas extremas, chistes del asco, insinuaciones de yaoi, afeminados** **everywhere, bipolaridad** **, personas sin bañarse, escritora con poca experiencia y no sé qué más…**

 **Buano, sin más, los dejo con el fic *-***

 _-¡El desayuno está listo!-_ Dijo una mujer de un extraño cabello verde oscuro. Aparentaba alrededor de unos 40 años, vestía unos jeans largos grises, una polera rosa pálido de manga hasta los codos, unos tenis lila y llevaba un delantal blanco encima, que, al igual que su cara, estaba todo manchado de lo que parecía ser masa para algo, mientras que su cabello estaba atado en un tomate alto con una parte suelta, y a pesar de estar ''peinado'' en realidad estaba completamente desordenado, su piel era bastante pálida, casi blanca, y sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro, que a primera vista parecía negro al igual que su cabello.-Vayan al comedor, que enseguida se los llevo.-La mujer sonreía y tenía las manos sobre su cintura, se mostraba muy orgullosa.-Oigan ¿me escucharon?-

Las tres chicas que estaban en la cocina, se encontraban viendo a la mujer como diciendo _''¿enserio?'',_ luego fueron al comedor, solo para ver todas las sillas volcadas, un montón de cosas en el suelo, y en la sala de estar (que estaba unida al comedor) vieron lo que parecía algún rito extraño en el que Ar estaba a punto de sacrificar a Gabriela, si, nada fuera de lo normal, claro, si es que normal significa un apocalipsis dentro de tu propia casa, pero se podría decir que estaban acostumbradas, después de todo uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Gabriela era molestar a Ar con su estatura.

Sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada al respecto, Carina y Luz decidieron levantar algunas sillas para sentarse mientras esperaban a que Nozomi y la mujer trajeran el desayuno…

 _ **Cinco minutos después…**_

Se ve a cinco adolescentes sentadas a la mesa y seis platos con Hot Cakes en ellos (aunque dos estaban en un par de puestos vacíos en lugar de frente a la última chica), una se reía, otra miraba con reproche y la otra con preocupación, ¿y a quien veían? Pues a las otras dos chicas, de las cuales una acariciaba a su gato con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de pura indignación mientras lo tenía en brazos, y la otra, pues… se podría decir que había estado mejor, estaba sosteniendo un filete crudo, ya que uno de sus ojos estaba morado, tenía el cabello todo desordenado y una parte de su camisa estaba rota, ¿Por qué?, bueno, por el puñetazo que Ar le brindo, además de haberle jalado el cabello y arrojarle el gato encima, y la lección del día aquí queridos lectores, es nunca, NUNCA llamar a Ar enana si no hay alguien fuerte cerca que la pueda sostener.

En ese momento llego la mujer, como siempre sonriente, con un plato de Hot Cakes en sus manos, pero la sonrisa se le borro y cambio a una expresión de impresión al ver el desastre que había en su casa, fijo la vista en las chicas y vio lo que se describió antes.- ¿Que paso aquí?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Ar y Gabriela…-Dijeron Luz y Nozomi al unísono.

-Entendido.-Dijo la peli-verde dejando el plato en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.-Ar…-La nombrada abrió un ojo y vio a la mujer.- ¿Que te he dicho de golpear a Gabriela?-Dijo reprochándole por sus actos (?)

-Pero mamá, ella me insulto.

-¿Pero no se la pasan insultándose las unas a las otras todo el tiempo?-Dijo con una expresión de duda en la cara.

-Sí, pero lo hacemos con cariño, ella me dijo la cosa más ofensiva de la vida.-Hablo Ar actuando como diva.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Gabriela poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Tu qué crees, fruta?-

-Ya cálmense las dos, Ar ¿Que te dijo?-

-La llamo enana.-Respondió Carina, quien apenas había dejado de reír, pero no duro mucho ya que todas menos Ar, la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido, se habían puesto a reír a carcajadas.

-Jaja-Dijo Ar con una risa más falsa que político honesto.-No es gracioso.-

-Bien, bien-Dijo su madre tratando de aguantar la risa.- Bueno, ya no importa, mejor desayunemos y…-Miro hacia los lados.-Eh… ¿Dónde está Ben?-

-Creo que el afeminado está en su habitación.-Dijo Nozomi, que, a pesar de ser la chica más madura de la casa (a veces incluso más que la madre de Ar), ella y todas las demás acordaban en que Benjamín (se lee Benllamin) era un total afeminado, cosa rara ya que, a pesar de vivir rodeado de mujeres, ellas en realidad tienen una actitud bastante… ¿especial?-Estuvo despierto hasta tarde anoche.-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Le pregunto Luz.

-Porque no pude dormir bien por todo el ruido que hacia ese desgraciado.-Contesto Nozomi seguido por un gran bostezo.

Escucharon pasos acercarse y se voltearon.

-Buenos días retrasadas, y… mamá.-Dijo un chico de cabello un poco largo celeste y con unos hipnóticos ojos verde fluorescente, con piel pálida (pareciera que estas personas nunca salen al sol :/) vestía una camiseta manga corta, blanca con las mangas calipso y en el pecho un estampado que decía ''Let's Rock'' en letras rojas y pantalones de tela azules con tenis blancos.- ¿Que hay para desayunar?

-Ben, ¿No tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana?-Dijo la madre de ambos chicos.

-Claro.-Dijo alegre.-…Oye pendeja, estas en mi silla.

-Jodete.-Y seguido de eso le mostro la lengua, cosa que el ''chico'' imito.

 **Nota Autora: Por si se lo preguntan, Ben es 3 años menor que Ar, pero, al igual que ella es un poco bajito para su edad, que sería de 15, pero se ve como un niño de 13 años. Además, a pesar de que lo llaman ''afeminado'', lo hacen más que nada porque su cara y su voz son un poco infantiles y las personas suelen confundirlo con una chica, además de que su animal favorito son los conejos (a este paso creo que saben quién puede ser)*.**

-Oshe marica, ¿no tienes otra cosa que decirle?-Dijo la azabache.

-Si te refieres a desearle un feliz C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S…-Hablo diciendo las letras una por una.-…no, no tengo nada que decirle.-

-Bueno, pues yo si.-Dijo su madre. Tomo el plato con los Hot Cakes y se lo acerco a Ar-Feliz cumpleaños, Alexandra.-Sobre los Hot Cakes estaba escrita con salsa de _frambuesa_ y **chocolate** la frase '' **F** _e_ **l** _i_ **z** _C_ **u** _m_ **p** _l_ **e** _a_ **ñ** _o_ **s** , **A** _r_ '', a esto Ben, Nozomi y Luz solo hicieron un ''Face Palm''.

Ar puso una cara seria, estuvo así un momento y luego hablo.-Lo siento, no tengo hambre…-Ar se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras, mientras su gato la seguía, luego subió y se perdió de vista.

-¿Cuántas veces debe pasar lo mismo para que entiendan que no le gusta que le digan… eso?-Dijo Luz.-Si, pueden darle algo, llevarla a algún lugar de paseo o a comer, felicitarla pero nunca decirle ''Feliz cumpleaños'', tía Trish, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.-

-Ops, creo que lo olvide… otra vez.-Dijo algo preocupada al ver lo que había provocado.

-Muy bien, ¿a quién le toca?-Dijo Ben, a lo que todos lo miraron (Típico XD).-Okey, iré a verla.-Dijo de mala gana.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio al gato parado frente a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada. El chico llamo a la puerta, no le contestaron, así que llamo otra vez, a lo que sí obtuvo respuesta.

-¡VETE!-La voz de la peli-dorada sonaba ahogada y a la vez enojada.

-Ar, escucha, solo quiero hablar contig-

-¡QUE TE VALLAS!-Ben escucho como arrojaban algo a la puerta, quizás una almohada.

-Voy a entrar.- Ben entro y vio un peluche de conejo morado, al parecer lo que había chocado contra la puerta, levanto la vista y vio a su hermana sentada en el suelo frente al escritorio, en sus manos sostenía un peluche de zorro rojo, sonaba como si se estuviera quejando o ¿llorando?

Sin que se diera cuenta, el gato se escabullo y se acercó a su ama con cuidado, pero al hacerlo se movió muy brusco y entonces decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente. Ben se acercó a Ar quedando a su izquierda y le vio la cara, su cabello estaba sobre sus ojos aunque dejaba un poco de ellos a la vista, pero de estos no salía ni una lagrima, y estaba apretando los dientes, sin contar que estaba temblando, parecía que estaba gruñendo en silencio. Le toco el hombro a lo que ella reacciono y en un rápido movimiento se giró y le golpeo el estómago con su mano derecha hecha un puño, a lo que Ben se retorció mientras caía al suelo.

-¿Ah?-Ar se sorprendió de ver a su hermano menor en el suelo.-Eso te pasa por meterte a mi cuarto sin permiso.-Dijo Ar en tono burlón mientras se reía del chico.

Ben se sentó en el piso y la vio un momento, a veces su hermana podía sufrir de bipolaridad.-Al menos ya estas contenta, wow, me alegro de que mi dolor te de risa…-dijo el peli-celeste, a lo que los dos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. -Okey, okey… ya enserio, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras ambos dejaban de reír.

-Sí, un poco-Dijo la peli-dorada mientras cargaba a su gato.-Eh estado mejor… Em, oye ¿Te dolió mucho?-

-Pues claro, por si no te diste cuenta… ¡ME GOLPEASTE CON TU BRAZO DERECHO!*-A esto la loquisha de su hermana soltó una risita.- ¿De qué te ríes?, si no lo sabes, déjame decirte que que te peguen con ese brazo, es equivalente a que ¡TE GOLPEEN CON UNA BARRA DE ACERO EN EL ESTOMAGO!-Si, no es broma.

-Ya te lo dije, eso te pasa por meterte a mi cuarto sin permiso.-

-Muy bien culia, ¿vamos a desayunar o no?-

Ar solo soltó una risita y sonrió ante esto.-Muy bien, cara de niña.-Ar acepto su ayuda y se levantó.-Tengo hambre.-

-Espera… ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Dijo el chico con un pequeño tic en el ojo y una vena marcada en la frente.

-¡EL PRIMERO EN BAJAR ELIJE A DONDE VAMOS!-Y seguido de eso, salió corriendo hacia la planta baja.

Ben solo suspiro.- ¿Vienes?-Dijo mientras miraba al gato que se había quedado hay, este solo salió seguido de Ben mientras que este cerraba la puerta.

Al bajar escucho como la cumpleañera se disculpaba con su madre por haberse ido así. Luego bajo y se sentó a desayunar. Una vez terminado el desayuno, llevaron los platos a la cocina, excepto Carina y Gabriela, porque son unas pinchi flojas (no es como si las demás no lo fueran), y Trish se quedó a lavarlos. Entonces se pusieron a hablar de a donde irían ya que era el ya saben que de Ar.

-Podemos ir simplemente al Mall (al centro comercial), y hay vemos que pendejadas podemos hacer.-Dijo Carina, a lo que todos accedieron.

-Muy bien, ¡entonces prepárense que nos vamos de parranda!- Grito la castaña mientras elevaba el puño. Y hacia que todos se taparan la nariz.- ¿Qué?

-Oie Gaby, ¿No e te oviduo hace ago hoy?-Pregunto Luz con los dedos apretando su nariz.

-Mmm… No, no que yo sepa.- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y sonreía.

-¡ANDA A BAÑARTE MUGROSA!- Le grito finalmente Nozomi, que ya estaba harta de ese olor.

-¿Ah?, ¿y que esperabas?, primero Ar me despierta con sus gritos, segundo tú me haces limpiar el café de allá arriba y después un monstruo me persiguió por toda la casa, solo para terminar desayunando con ustedes, ¿Acaso crees que tuve tiempo para bañarme?-

-Oye, yo puedo pasar una semana sin bañarme y no apesto así ¿Hace cuánto que no te das una ducha?-Pregunto Ben

-Pues…-Gabriela conto con sus dedos mientras pensaba en una respuesta.-… ¿2 meses?

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Y qué? No es como si a ustedes les afectara en algo.-

-Le afecta MUCHO a mi nariz.-Le dijo Luz ya un poco enojada.

-Gabriela, solo… ve a darte una ducha.-Dijo Ar.-Y los demás vayan a vestirse, arreglarse o lo que tengan que hacer, yo iré a avisarle a mamá.- Y dicho y hecho, todos fueron a arreglarse a sus habitaciones, mientras que Ar, como ya estaba vestida, fue a la cocina.-Oshe ma'-

-¿Si?-Le respondió la mujer.

-Las retrasadas, el marica y sho vamos a ir al Mall a ver qué miércoles podemos hacer.-

 _-Me estas avisando o me estas pidiendo permiso.-Dijo la mujer mientras la miraba de reojo._

 _-Te estoy pidiendo dinero.-Dijo Ar con una cara de troll (ok no, borremos lo subrayado XD)_

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se quedó así un segundo.-Ah, okey, solo no lleguen muy tarde.-Y seguido siguió lavando los platos.

-Eh ¿no vas a venir?-Pregunto la chica algo decepcionada.

-No, ustedes vayan, diviértanse, no se preocupen por mí.-

-Mamá…-Le miro con cara de reproche.- Ya po', no te enojes y vamos…

-No es que me enoje Ar, es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer.-Y no, no era la típica escusa de mujer enojada, era cierto, la madre de Ar tenía planeado hacer algo y les pidió a las chicas que se la llevaran mientras ella lo preparaba.

Ar no muy convencida, decidió dejar de discutir, ya que si había algo que sabía es que su madre era muy terca cuando se lo proponía, entonces no valía la pena discutir con ella.-Vale, entonces… nos vemos luego. Y te encargo a Chimú.*-Y se fue, a lo que Trish solo sonrió cómplice.

Ya afuera vio a todos sentados en la sala de estar esperándola.

-Y… ¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo Gabriela.

-¿Vamos a pie?-

-No weona, llamamos a tu amigo para que nos llevara.

-¿Que amigo?-En ese momento sonó una bocina de auto en la calle, a lo que todos salieron.-Oh, esperen, olvide mi mochila.-Y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Tomo la mochila que estaba colgada al lado del armario, era pequeña y de color amarillo oscuro con dos franjas negras verticales en ella, si hay algo que Ar llevara encima casi tanto tiempo como su gorra y guantes, era esa mochila, nunca salía sin ella, y si quieren saber que hay allí, les diré que ni yo se :/, solo sé que una vez se la intentaron robar , y bueno, Ar mando al ladrón directo al hospital después de golpearlo con unos nunchakus que saco de su mochila. Se la coloco y salió al patio, lo primero que vio fue una camioneta gris y a Ben parado fuera de esta, pero no estaba solo, estaba con…-¡Ratón Mikey*!-

-Hola, abominación de la naturaleza-(Oh my cat, ¡Pero cuanto amor se tienen todos estos locos!) Dijo un chico castaño, con ojos azules y piel blanca, el cual aparentaba unos veinte años de edad, no puedo decir que se veía dos años mayor que nuestra protagonista ya que él, a diferencia de los demás, si tiene una estatura normal. Vestía una camiseta naranja junto con un gorro de lana rojo y jeans azules.-Oye ¿no me pudiste llamar tú en lugar de esta otra retrasada?, estoy seguro que te hubiera entendido mas.-

-Jeje, creí que dijiste que no podías venir hoy-

-¡Es que tu amiga nos amenazó con castrarnos a los tres si no veníamos!-

-Sí, así es Gabriela, espera un momento… ¿Los tres?

-Bueno, en primer lugar fue la del cabello morado…

-¡owa Ar!, ¡¿Cómo has etado?!-Grito un peli-rojo-anaranjado, de ojos azul oscuro, desde el auto, se veía muy rellenito y estaba con la boca llena de papas fritas, de las cuales llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Vestía una camisa a cuadrille de tonos rojos, unos pantalones negros con tenis azul oscuro y llevaba puestos unos lentes de pasta gruesa verde.

-Tú, Fritz y, adivino, tu uke-A esto, Mike tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo a Ar, o mejor dicho, evitar que su puño fuera destruido en el proceso por la chica. Ar se comenzó a reír.- ¡Jaja, debiste ver tu cara!-Si, Mike estaba completamente sonrojado, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

-Solo súbete al auto.-Dijo Mike, aun aguantando sus ganas de matar Aracelis.

Ar hiso caso, y seguida de Ben se subió a la camioneta.-Hola, Jeremy.-Le dijo al chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

-Ho-hola, A-Ar.-Le respondió el chico, el cual era castaño muy claro, casi rubio (Le diremos solo rubio), con ojos verdes musgo y piel clara. Vestía un suéter verde, con un buzo azul marino y tenis verdes.-Feliz d-día.-Ante eso todos lo miraron.

-Gracias, mi amor, coshita de mi corashon.-Y al igual que una abuela, le estrujo los cachetes a Jeremy como si no hubiese un mañana.-Y dime, ¿Mike te ha dado duro contra el muro últimamente?-Obvio, Ar también es fujoshi, y como no emparejar a uno de sus mejores amigos con su primo.

-¿Q-que?-Dijo un Jeremy con cara de Poker al igual que todos los hombres en el vehículo, mientras que todas las chicas, exceptuando a Ar, se reían a carcajadas.-N-no, NO.-

-Entonceees… ¿Lento contra el pavimento?-Y a esto Ar se ganó un zape de parte de su hermanito, justo antes de que todos los que estaban en la camioneta estallaran a carcajadas.-Pe-perdón, es que e-es muy fácil molestarte y sabes que no me resisto.-Dijo la peli-dorada tratando de contener la risa.

-Muy bien, paren.-Dijo Mike el cual iba de piloto.-Y, ¿Adónde vamos?-

-¡Al Mall, Dora la exploradora!-Gritaron Gabriela y Luz a la vez.

-Okey… solo espero no tener que pagar toda la reconstrucción del centro comercial.-Dijo lo último en un susurro, ya que no era la primera vez que salía con sus amigos y amigas a un lugar como ese.

-Tu solo písale al pedal, Ratón Mikey.- Le dijo Luz que estaba sentada detrás de él. Hiso caso y encendió el auto. Anduvieron en el auto varios minutos, solo hablando trivialidades y molestando a Ben y Jeremy por lo afeminados y ukes que eran. Hasta que llegaron al centro comercial.-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, así que… hagamos una competencia.-Todos la miraron con cara de duda.-Muy bien, haremos una carrera hasta la entrada, el último en llegar será el sirviente de Ar por todo el día, y el primero se gana una malteada que pagara Mike-Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y cerrando los ojos.

-Muy bien-Dijeron todos, a lo que Luz abrió los ojos y empezó la carrera.

¡Carina está a la cabeza, pero, Mike la empuja y cae al piso, parece que la azabache esta llorando, Mike vuelve y la ayuda, pero… ¿qué es esto?, Carina toma su mano y lo arroja hacia atrás haciendo que choque con Gabriela y caiga sobre Fritz y Nozomi!, wow esto se está complicando queridos lectores, Ben y Luz van muy parejos,¡pero Carina los rebasa, Gabriela la alcanza, parece que la carrera está muy reñida, y las dos chicas llegan a las puertas del centro comercial, y ganan la carrera!

Y así, después de que casi atropellen a Fritz, Nozomi y Mike, de que Ar los molestara diciéndole al conductor del auto que estaban en el piso por que trataban de violarse a la neko de Nozomi, de que a Mike y Fritz casi los arrestaran de no ser porque Ar retiro lo dicho, de que Luz y Ben recuperaran el aire, de que Gabriela y Carina casi se agarraran a palos por la malteada gratis y de que Ar convenciera a Mike de que les comprara una malteada a ambas, todos se quedaron viendo a Jeremy que seguía al lado de la camioneta, por lo que todos fueron a ver que le pasaba.

-Es que cuando Mike puso los seguros, mi suéter se atoro en la puerta y no lo pude sacar.-Dijo Jeremy con una expresión de tristeza, mientras todos lo miraban con una gotita anime es sus cabezas.

-¿Y no pudiste decir algo?- Le pregunto Luz.

-Es que tú te pusiste a hablar y luego salieron corriendo, y saben que no me gusta gritar.-

-Bueno, bueno, de todas formas, ¡Jeremy perdió, el será el sirviente de Ar!-Dijo Gabriela

-Pero no es justo, él es al que menos torturara…-La albina, azabache y peli-morada hicieron un puchero al saber que Ar no haría que el rubio sufriera.

-¿Y?, ¿Que importa?, vamos a vitrinear de una vez.-Quizá piensen que quien dijo eso fue una de las chicas, pero me temo que no, fue nada más ni nada menos que Ben que ya había entrado a ver tiendas de ropa (y después se pregunta por qué lo llaman gay ¬¬). Todos lo siguieron mientras dejaban a Mike en la puerta.

-Esto acabara mal…-Dijo el castaño mientras pasaba por las puertas.

Y ¿qué paso?... bueno, Ben visito cada tienda de ropa del lugar… pero no compro nada porque se le olvido su dinero, las loquishas atacaron las tiendas de anime y esas cosas, Fritz fue a comer a un puesto de comida rápida con Mike, quien solo se compró un café para ponerse a esperar lo inevitable, y Jeremy… pues digamos que solo Chuck Norris sabia donde se había metido ese rubio.

Mientras que nuestra protagonista había estado paseándose por todo el lugar sin saber dónde entrar, o en realidad sin prestar atención al resto del mundo, solo era ella perdida en su cabeza. Cuando volvió a la realidad se percató de que le habían dejado sola.-Fruta vida, pero que buenos amigos.-¡Su nivel de sarcasmo es de más de 9000! (Ok no xd), se dio cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba nunca lo había visto antes, cosa extraña ya que era muy curiosa y no dejaba lugar sin escarbar, el lugar parecía desierto, abandonado, como si esa parte del centro comercial hubiera sido clausurada o algo por el estilo. Vio un pequeño puesto andante, andrajoso y medio roto, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron todos los libros que estaban sobre él, los cuales estaban en un perfecto estado. Ar se acercó lentamente al puesto andante para poder verlo mejor.-Que extraño…-Dijo en un susurro, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?-Pregunto un anciano mientras se asomaba por detrás de la librería andante.

-¡KYAAAA!-Creo que no necesito decir que a Ar casi le da un ataque al corazón. Mientras que el abuelo, solo la veía con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa en el rostro esperando una respuesta. Una vez Ar recupero el aire decidió hablar.- ¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!-Quiero decir gritar, error mío.

-Soy Danilo, Danilo Murphy, pero mis amigos solo me llaman Murphy.-Dijo el viejo sin quitar su alegre sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a la peli-dorada, está dudando la estrecho y cambio su mueca por una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy...-Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Alex, Alexandra Samantha Yashiro Aragón Raimilla ¿Me equivoco?-Ante esto Ar quedo con la boca y ojos abiertos ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?

-¿Cómo es…?-

-¿Que se tu nombre?, bueno, la zorra plateada me lo dijo…-Muy bien, definitivamente se empezaba a asustar.

-¿Zorra… plateada?-

-Si, a la que le faltan partes.- ¿Empezaba a hacer calor aquí?

-O-okey…-Dijo Ar ya encorvada estando a medio camino de hacerse bolita en el piso.

-Bueno, pero eso no es por lo que estás aquí, ¿Cierto?-

-E-es que y-yo no…-En este punto Ar tenía un tremendo nudo en la garganta y estaba tartamudeando.

-Tranquila, ella me dijo que vendrías por esto…-Dijo mientras tomaba una gran pila de libros que estaban allí y los ponía frente a Ar.

-Pe-pero yo… yo no tengo dinero para todos estos libros.-

-No te preocupes, la chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos ya los pago, solo tienes que llevártelos.-El anciano seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro mientras le extendía los libros a nuestra prota.

Ar no entendía, ¿Carina había pagado por libros para ella? O mejor dicho ¿había pagado por algo que no fuera comida o anime?, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo los libros mientras le agradecía al anciano. Cuando se estaba yendo de ese extraño lugar pudo escuchar que le volvía a hablar.

-Mándale saludos a mis nietos de mi parte.-Ar volteo y vio que el anciano por fin había abierto los ojos revelando un color café-rojizo, ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes?

-¿Sus nietos…? Cl-claro ¿Pero quiénes son?-Ante esto, Murphy solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras decía:

-Jeje, creí que eran tus mejores amigos.-

-¿Uh… mis mejores amigos?, pero si…-Ar se volteo a punto de irse.- ''Mis mejores amigos… pero si sus abuelos están muertos''-Pensó mientras volteaba nuevamente, pero no vio al abuelo.-Eh… que extraño-Dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.-

Ar salió de allí entrando a un pasillo, y al hacerlo llego a un lugar sin salida, sintió una brisa que le provoco un escalofrió terrible en la columna haciendo que se encorvarse, volvió sobre sus pasos y ahora sí que casi le da un paro cardiaco. El centro comercial, estaba completamente normal, de hecho cuando salió se encontró a un lado de un puesto de comida rápida, por lo que se topó con Mike y Fritz

-Vaya amigos, que dejan a su amiga sola.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ay, por favor!, tú fuiste la que desapareció de repente.-Dijo Mike mientras estiraba los brazos en su defensa.

-Sí, si, como tú digas.-Le respondió sin prestar atención.-Oye, ¿y dónde están las retrasadas mentales?

-¿Porque debería saberl…?- Pero como siempre fue interrumpido.

-¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!-Grito una castaña que llegaba con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

-¡Auxilio!-Decía la pobre Nozomi a la cual tenían como carro de feria (a mí siempre me pasa ₸-₸) y por lo visto se le venían cayendo las bolsas.

-Pero… ¿Cuántas cosas compraron?-Pregunto Mike tratando de ayudar al burro de carga.

-Corrección mi querido Schmidt, cuantas cosas no compramos.-Decía Gabriela mientras hacia una risa ''malvada'', la cual logro asustar un poco al castaño… hasta que empezó a toser como retrasada mental y Mike solo le dio un zape enojado.- ¡Oye!-

-Que idiota eres…-Dijo el castaño.

Ar solo veía sin expresión a sus amigos que comenzaron a pelear, normalmente se hubiera reído y/o hubiera alentado la pelea, pero no reacciono, su cabeza empezó a doler, oía a lo lejos las risas y alientos de Fritz hacia la pelea, escucho como algo caía al suelo con un leve y lejano estruendo junto con la voz de Nozomi gritándole algo que no entendía. Pudo distinguir a Luz corriendo a recoger las cosas después de dejar una especie de caja en el suelo ¿en qué momento había aparecido?, sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se giró encontrándose con Jeremy, este le sonrió diciendo algo y entrego un paquete mientras tomaba sus libros, Ar solo bajo la vista al paquete viendo que era una caja azul con un laso verde musgo con detalles rojos ¿Por qué se sintió triste? Vio a Jeremy ojear sus libros, ella ni siquiera vio algún título, escucho la voz de Carina, pero nuevamente no le entendió, todos se calmaron mientras giraban a ver a Carina que venía corriendo y seguido paso de largo, volvieron la mirada y pudieron ver un par de guardias corriendo hacia ellos, todos gritaron, lo que para Ar fue un grito sordo, y corrieron en dirección a la azabache, dejándola paralizada allí. –Ayúdalos…-Conocía esa voz. Alguien tomo su brazo y la arrastro en dirección a la salida, -Sálvalos…-no sentía sus piernas, -Sálvanos…-no sabía como pero seguía y seguía corriendo.-No puedes…-Empezaban a arderle los ojos por no a ver estado parpadeando, veía muy leves flasheos de un chico de cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos,-Recuerda…-Le costaba respirar, casi cae cuando se subió a la parte trasera de una camioneta. Vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y a Ben frente a ella.

-Pobres miserables, juro completamente que el ultimo empleo que conseguiría es de guardia de seguridad… aush…-Escucho hablar a Mike. Ya no pudo más y se cayó al piso de la camioneta.- ¡AR!-Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron las voces de sus amigos diciendo cosas incomprensibles para sus oídos.

-Soy yo…-Y perdió el conocimiento.

 **TAN TAN TAN, si, lo sé, me odian por dejarlos aquí, pero piensen que el próximo capítulo lo estoy subiendo o ya se subió así que no esperaran tanto ;)**

 **Diez páginas para un cap. ¿suficiente para compensar la espera? (le tiran un tomate a la cabeza)**

 **Buano, así que, quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Primero: Al final llame al gato ''Chimuelo'' o mejor dicho ''Chimú''**

 **Segundo: Lo del brazo derecho se explicara solo mientras continua la historia.**

 **Tercero: Si, los guardias aparecieron, pero supuestamente aquí ellos todavía no son guardias, y quizá pase mucho para que eso pase :/**

 **Y Cuarto: Ben quizá les recuerde a Toy Bonnie, y así es, pero a la vez no, verán, estuve mucho rato pensando si hacer al hermano menor de Ar hombre o mujer, estuve mucho tiempo convencida de hacer que fuera mujer y que Toy Bonnie fuera hombre, pues a pesar de todo yo lo veo como uno. Ar iba a tener una hermana con la que no se llevaría muy bien, pues se la pasarían molestando la una a la otra por razones que más adelante se explicaran. Pero al final, decidí hacer que Toy Bonnie fuera su hermano menor y que, me arriesgo a demanda por spoilers, Toy Bonnie fuera mujer, ¡Pero por razones de material para el fic!, así que porfa no me vengan diciendo que Toy Bonnie es hombre porque lo tengo más que claro.**

 **Bueno, si quieren saber más sobre la apariencia de los guardias, imagínense a los de Pole-bear pero sin ningún tipo de barba, y a Ben, imagínense a Toy Bonnie de Pole-bear pero sin las orejas, coletas y maquillaje. Se los dejo con esa apariencia hasta que pueda hacer sus dibujos y subirlos a mi Facebook. Aun no decido de quien será primo Jeremy, si de Ar o Mike, o de los dos (quizá haga lo último :/). Y quería decir que quizá en el próximo capítulo ya se empieza a sacar más el tema de la pizzería :)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les allá gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un gigantesco abrazo a cada que lea esta cosa, avísenme si pillan por ahí alguna falta de ortográfica y a los que dejen reviews les daré Hot Cakes *-*.**

 **Y aquí Golden y Shadow despidiéndose desde una cama que no es suya *.*/**


	4. Abejorros, Conejos y Avispas

**Oa!, que tal su día?, el mío bien :D, espero que ustedes también.**

 **-BUU!**

 **-¡Ah, un fantasma!**

 **-No somos un fantasma!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? D':**

 **Perdón!, pero es que primero cuando tenía el principio de este cap. y mi mamá me castigo sin pc porque estaba repitiendo D: (tenia artes visuales rojo *-_-¨{es irónico por qué me encanta dibujar y es gracioso porque el forro de mi cuaderno de arte en básica era rojo jajaja, ok no}), pero eso igual fue hace meses, supongo que fue por floja pero en realidad lo iba a actualizar hace un mes, y justo me tiraron maquetas, trabajos, pruebas, etc. Todo por el paro de profes que duro dos meses y no sirvió de mucho xd, que conste que soy chilena, ahora me dirán los que vivieron esto, ¡Pero si eso fue hace meses! ¿Por qué lo usas como escusa?, pues no se :/ (Igual me saque un ''9'' {7 mal escrito del profe… espero} en la maqueta :D)**

 **Pero mejor les hablo del fic y no de mi vida que es bien pinche aburrida. Buano, si se saltaron la actualización directo a este capítulo les recomiendo que lean la historia de nuevo desde el cap. 1 o al menos desde el 2 ya que lo alargue un poco y si no lo leen seguramente no entenderán muchas cosas :/, los dejo de aburrir y nos leemos abajo *.*7**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenese, le pertenese a Scott Cawton, algunos OCs le pertenecen a mi ídolo SofiLeXa que si ve esto espero que lo apruebe (si no, ningún problema, les puedo cambiar el nombre y un poco la personalidad {aunque en realidad solo copie el nombre, cabello y ojos}), la canción de la… bueno eso lo diré abajo**

 **Advertencia (para este capítulo): Pendejadas extremas, chistes del asco, insinuaciones de yaoi** **, bipolaridad** **, un poco de sangre, insinuaciones de violencia, groserías…poquitas, escritora con poca experiencia y no sé qué más…**

 **Buano, sin más, los dejo con el fic *-***

 _-Pobres miserables, juro completamente que el ultimo empleo que conseguiría es de guardia de seguridad… aush…-Escucho hablar a Mike. Ya no pudo más y se cayó al piso de la camioneta.- ¡AR!-Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron las voces de sus amigos diciendo cosas incomprensibles para sus oídos._

 _-Soy yo…-Y perdió el conocimiento._

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ar abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en su casa… completamente sola. Pudo percibir una melodía que provenía de la cocina. Se levantó lentamente y fue allí.-''¿Mamá?''-Nadie contesto.-'' ¿Dónde están todos?''-Fue devuelta a la sala de estar y vio a un chico sentado en su sofá.-'' ¿Quién eres tú?''.-El chico se levantó sobresaltando a Ar, era más o menos cabeza y media más alto que ella. No se movió, Ar se acercó lentamente para verlo mejor, tenía el cabello entre castaño y rojo, lo llevaba largo hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y suelto, a primera vista parecería una chica pero su espalda era demasiado ancha para serlo.

El chico se giró lentamente mostrándose de frente a la peli-dorada, por un momento Ar sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. El chico no tenía un ojo derecho, en su lugar parecía que había un yerbajo descompuesto, que seguramente alguna vez fue una bella flor, tampoco tenía su brazo izquierdo y mano derecha, en su lugar una simple prótesis en forma de garra, se podía ver la piel desgarrada a su alrededor. Sus pantalones estaban desgarrados, y no se podría decir que sus piernas estaban mucho mejor, pareciera que además hubieran quemado de a poco algunas partes, en su cara se podía ver sangre cayendo de una zona alta de la cabeza, y un único ojo dorado viendo a Ar fijamente. En su pecho se podía ver una gran abertura, y en su interior…

…nada

Absolutamente nada, era como si hubieran arrancado su corazón a tirones, pero lo que más inquietaba a Ar era su ojo, ese ojo sin vida que la observaba. Se quedaron observando un momento, ninguno se movía, casi absoluto silencio, ya que todo el tiempo siguió aquella melodía. De pronto el chico dio un pequeño brinco, como si no hubiera estado consiente en todo ese tiempo, entonces vio a Ar, su reacción no se la esperaba. El chico sonrió, sonrío cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco su cabeza, pero no era una sonrisa psicópata ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, era una sonrisa tierna que en cierto aspecto hiso que Ar se calmara.

No supo por qué pero se acercó más al chico, hasta quedar frente a él, y lo abrazo. No le importo quedar cubierta de sangre. El chico le susurro unas palabras al oído, palabras que ni siquiera logro entender. La soltó haciendo que caiga al suelo, Ar levanto la vista para verse a sí misma corriendo lejos de allí. Un relámpago, eso fue lo que vio, con el destello de luz se cegó, cuando recupero la vista vio a su madre llorando junto con su hermanito…

Otro relámpago

Ahora estaba en algún tipo de ciudad en ruinas, todo era gris y estaba lloviendo, fijo su vista en una piedra frente a ella.

''Dante Feitan Aragón Raimilla, cuiden de nuestro precioso ángel de alas cortadas injustamente''

Y otro relámpago, ahora lo comprendía, no era una piedra, era una lápida, estaba en un cementerio. Retrocedió aterrada. La melodía nunca dejó de sonar.-''Te quiero…''

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

-Alex, despierta.-Escuchaba que la llamaban.-MIERDA ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ MALDITA ENANA!-Enana debe ser la palabra que hace que los muertos resuciten y busquen venganza.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE PENDEJA?!-

-Sí, está bien.-Dijo un azabache viendo como empezaba otra persecución entre Ar y… ¿quién más podría ser además de Gabriela?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Desde hace unos minutos Ar había dejado de perseguir a Gabriela, claro, si eso quiere decir que la tuvieron que amarrar a una silla con cinco cuerdas y ponerle un bozal para que no matara a la pobre. Cuando se calmó un poco llego la albina y le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-Le grito nuestra prota a Nozomi al mismo tiempo en que se trataba de zafar de las cuerdas.

-Eso es por preocuparnos.-Seguido de eso le dio una bolsa de regalo a rayas.-Y esto por otra cosilla que no mencionare.

-Eh... ¿Gracias?-

-No hay de que.-Dijo mientras fingía limarse las uñas, y digo fingía porque lo estaba haciendo con un lápiz :v

-Em…-Ar dudo por un momento, pero luego abrió la bolsa encontrándose con una pequeña caja café con diseños ''clásicos'' o ''antiguos'' en ella, al abrirla empezó a sonar una melodía que le pareció demasiado familiar, sin saber dónde la había oído, vio la pequeña pareja dorada que bailaba al ritmo de la música dentro de la caja.

''re', re', re', do', si, la, si, sol, sol, la, si,

Do', do', do', si, la, sol, si, la, la, sol, si, la,

Re', re', re', do', si, la, si, sol, sol, la, si,

Si, la, sol, sol, si, la, fa/fa (sostenido), sol, la, la, si, si''

-¡Ay!, amo esa canción.-Decía Luz empezando a hacer poses raras.

-No me digas…-Mike estaba tratando de averiguar cómo es que era amigo de personas así, hasta que Luz lo saco a que invocara a la lluvia con ella (?)

-Ay que lindo Nozomi, muchas gracias.- Dijo Ar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero antes de que la albina pudiera contestar apareció Luz dejando a Mike tirado en media sala.-Eso no es nada, espera a que veas el mío.-Dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-Bueno, aquí tienes el mío entre tanto.-Dijo Jeremy volviendo a entregarle la caja, Ar la abrió para encontrarse un pequeño muñeco/peluche de dálmata con un lazo rojo en el cuello.

-Aw.-Se enternecieron la castaña y peli-negra al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE JODIDAMENTE LINDO!-Grito Ar saltando a abrazar al rubio.- Te pasaste Jeremy.

-Sí, sí, sí… solo espera a ver esto.-Llego Luz con una gran caja en sus manos y entregándosela a la peli-dorado.-Esto les ganara a todos.

-Vamos, que esto no es competencia…-Dijo un chico completamente de morado (entienden, de-morado jajaja, Ok no :/) al cual Ar no había notado.

-¿Y tú cuando llegaste?

-Yo te subí a la camioneta.

-Ah, pues hola, Vincent.

-Ya, abre la maldita ca… ¡Achu!-Dijo Gabriela al mismo tiempo que estornudaba.-Ay no, Luz más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Ar abrió lentamente la caja solo para quedar mirando su interior atónita.

-¿y?, ¡¿qué es?!-

-Es… un conejo…-

-¡ACHU!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La madre de Ar, Trish, no estaba en casa en ese momento, sino que decidió ir al cementerio. Se encontraba frente a dos tumbas, de las cuales una tenía flores encima.

-Hola, cariño, ¿Qué tal?-Decía Trish, la lápida de las flores tenia escrito al parecer el nombre de una chica, ''Laurel Kioko Aragón Raimilla, un ave que vuela prematuramente'', y como no, si las fechas eran ''2000-2005'', una chica que hoy en día tendría apenas 15 años.-Tu hermano y hermana han estado muy tristes, en especial hoy, Ben te manda saludos… Gwen y Al todavía no han vuelto, pero no te preocupes que en cuanto aparezcan los arrastrare hasta aquí pare que te saluden… bueno, perdón pero me tengo que ir, es un día muy ocupado… pero vendré lo más pronto posible a verte.-Dicho esto le lanzo un beso a la lápida mientras se paraba para irse.- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido!- Se volteó a la otra tumba y dejo un ramo de rosas azules.- Lo siento, mi bebe, la hice enojar, pero no te preocupes, ahora está bien.-La mujer estuvo a punto de irse nuevamente, pero no sin antes voltear a ver la lápida nuevamente.-Ah, y Dante, tranquilo, no ha dejado de sonreír.-Dijo la mujer con una mirada y sonrisa melancólicas mientras se marchaba sin notar las dos miradas que estaban fijas en ella.-Cof, cof...ah, esta maldita tos de nuevo.-

 _ **En otro lugar, a unos cuantos metros de allí...**_

-Sigue sin ir al doctor...-Dijo con voz rasposa un encapuchado vestido con un conjunto a rayas verde musgo con negro.-Empeorara si sigue así...-

-No hay que preocuparnos por eso...-Dijo otro chico, este era rubio con mechones negros, llevaba una chaqueta amarilla con una franja negra en ella y un pantalón amarillo.-Es su responsabilidad cuidar su salud.-

-Tienes razón, Bumblebee.-

-No me llames así, Wasp.-

-Entonces tú tampoco me llames así.-

-¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que no vamos a casa, quizá podríamos ir ahora ya que estamos aquí.-

-Si quieres ve tú, a mí me da paja ir para que solo me molesten.-

-Pero si lo más seguro es que ellas ni te recuerden.-

-Créeme, por lo que he visto me presentare y empezara el desmadre.-

-Te dije que las vigilaras, no que espiaras su vida privada y aprendieras su lenguaje.-

-¿Qué vida privada? Si esas locas van conjurando hechizos a gritos cuando caminan por la calle.-

-...-''Bumblebee'' lo pensó un momento-Dirás, cantando.-

-Te lo digo, por como ellas lo hacen pareciera que invocan al diablo-

-...-

-Bueno, te quería decir que estuve en la pizzería en la mañana y pude escuchar al gerente hablar por teléfono, al parecer perdieron a otro miserable, y ya pusieron un nuevo anuncio en el periódico.-

-Entonces ya sabes que hay que hacer.-

-En realidad no.-

-Ah… Procura que Grace tome el puesto nocturno, a toda costa. Mientras menos mueran será mejor…-

-Claro, pero sabes que no puedo prometerlo. Ella no tendría una verdadera razón para querer el dinero, y aunque la tuviera no tomaría ese empleo.-

-Entonces solo asegúrate de que se encuentre allí en el turno del próximo guardia, y te pido por favor que la asesinen antes que al guardia.-

-Hare lo que pueda, Bee.-

-No me digas así.-

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de las locas y el maric- digo, de Ben...**_

-¡LUZ!...¡Achu!-Grito Gabriela hecha una furia por el regalo que su prima le había dado a su amiga.- ¡Sabes que soy alérgica a esas cosas!, ¡ni siquiera soporto al gato y ahora esto!

-Ay, pero dime que no empezaste a sospechar cuando estabas estornudando en la camioneta mientras estabas al lado de Luz.- dijo Vincent con una expresión semi molesta.

-No es el punto uva con patas. ¡Si la dejamos hacer eso llegara el punto en que tenga que andar con una máscara de gases por toda la casa!-

-Ya, ya.-Hablo por fin la peli-dorada.-Yo creo que es muy lindo.-Dijo mientras le hacía cariño al animal.

-¡¿LO VEN?!-

Paso un buen rato con eso. Ar recibió varios regalos más, cosas como: Una gran caja con dulces de parte de Fritz; una chaqueta roja con blanco junto a una gorra de los mismos colores de parte de Carina; un nuevo videojuego de parte de Ben; una uva con patas de parte de Vincent (XD, un peluche), un manga yaoi de parte de Gabriela, un libro de historias fantásticas de parte del azabache…-Gracias Scott.-Dijo con una sonrisa Ar, y el regalo de Mike, bueno digamos que fue algo así…

-¡Feliz día Ar!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Siii, ¡un año más cerca de la tumba!-Dijo el castaño con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡MIKE!-

-Okey, okey, lo siento, pero no tengo nada que regalarte, pensé en darte dinero, pero me acorde que tampoco tengo, peeero, tengo este vale…-Dijo mientras le entregaba una servilleta con un poco de café encima a Ar, está con una ceja alzada leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel: _'' ¡Felicidades!, tienes en tus manos el vale Schmidt por un deseo gratis, puedes usarlo cuando y donde sea para casi cualquier cosa. No valido para el fancervis_ **(lo escribí así de adrede)** _, yaoi, violar a Jeremy, que me usen como uke y ninguna de esas cosas raras ;) ''_

-¿Y si te pido violar a Fritz?-

-¿Enserio quieres pedir eso?-Dijo Mike con una cara que en realidad lo decía todo.

-No, en verdad no.-

En ese momento Gabriela se subió a la mesa haciendo poses raras.-Muy bien perras, ¡¿Quién está listo para la fiesta?!-

-¡SI!-Gritaron las otras tres locas mientras ponían música.

-Jeje, creo que mejor saldré un rato a tomar aire…-Dijo la peli-dorada sacándose la camisa y poniéndose la chaqueta que le dio Carina.

-¿Enserio? Pero si es tu fiesta, además hace solo un rato despertaste después de estar desmayada durante dos horas.-

-Pero dime, ¿Qué crees más peligroso, salir a caminar un rato o quedarse aquí con el cuarteto de locas?-

Mike lo pensó un poco viendo como Luz empezaba a hacer un baile estilo magikarp -Touche.-

-Pues te encargo al animalito.-Ar solo sonrió, seguido de eso salió de su casa escuchando como algo se rompía, sin prestar atención a aquello siguió caminando hasta un parque cerca de allí. Se sentó en una banca mientras miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida.- ¿Que serán esos sueños?-Dijo recordando sus últimos dos sueños. –creo que olvido algo… agh… ¿Podrías mandarme siquiera una señal?-En ese momento vio pasar corriendo a dos niños.

-¿No crees que sería muy fácil?-Dijo una chica sentada al lado de Ar. Ar se giró con la cara serena para ver a la chica, está estaba inclinada hacia delante en cuclillas sobre la banca. Vestía un pantalón hasta la rodilla, una polera como la suya (la con cuello) pero en negro y dejaba al descubierto su estómago, tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado de un color purpura casi negro con un mechón rojo en el fleco. Era unos cinco centímetros más alta que Ar, también llevaba una muñequera izquierda y un guante derecho sin dedos, casi toda su ropa era purpura muy oscuro a excepción de la muñequera y un cintillo que eran rojos y un cinturón estilo Batman lila. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que su piel estaba literalmente a un tono de ser blanca y que tenía una marca en su hombro izquierdo que parecía una cicatriz. Entonces vio a sus lados.

-¿Es a mí?-

-Yo no veo a nadie más aquí, ¿y tú?, solo piénsalo. Un simple zas y sus vidas se acabarían, son lindos y libres como un globo, pero también igual de…-Dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos que desde su perspectiva estaban aplastando a los niños.-…frágiles. ¿No es de eso de lo que estabas hablando?-

-Am… no lo creo.-Dijo viendo a los niños nuevamente.

-Que lastima, seria entretenido ver algo así, pero sigues siendo una cobarde…-

-'' ¿Una cobarde? ''-Pensó.- Oye, yo no…-Dijo girándose nuevamente, pero sin encontrar a la chica.-Agh… vamos ¿Es enserio?, no le are daño a nadie, oye, sé que normalmente no hago esto, pero por favor, mándame una señal…-Seguido de eso le cayó un periódico arrastrado por la brisa a la cara. Vio el artículo y…-¿La colusión en la industria del papel confort?-Entonces soplo de nuevo la brisa volteando el periódico y le cayó de nuevo en la cara.-Agh… ¿pero qué…?-

'' _¡Se necesita ayuda! , Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Pizzería familiar necesita guardia de seguridad que tome el turno nocturno, de 12 am a 6 am. Monitorear cámaras, cuidar el equipo y a los personajes animatronicos… blablablá… $120 a la semana. Para confirmar llamar al número: 1-888-faz-Fazbear o ir a la dirección…''_

¿Qué clase de señal era esta, un anuncio de trabajo? , quizás el universo le estaba diciendo que dejara de ser una floja como su autora y consiguiera un trabajo…quizás. Decidió ir al lugar que se le indicaba ya que no tenía teléfono para llamar, y esa sería una buena excusa para cuando volviera a casa diciendo que tenía un trabajo, claro su madre se enojaría pero, detalles, detalles, como el hecho de que ese _''blablablá'_ ' en realidad si significaba algo. Finalmente llego al local, bueno, no era la gran cosa pero tampoco era poco, eso pensó hasta que al abrir la puerta fue atropellada por una docena de niños.

-¡Lo siento, no pude detenerlos!-Salió diciendo una peli-naranja de ojos azules vestida de camarera mientras ayudaba a Ar a pararse.- ¿Alexandra?-Le dijo sorprendida.

-¿Abril? ¿Trabajas aquí?-Le pregunto confundida.- ¿Tan mal estas?-Dijo con tono burlón.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, pero temo que estas en lo cierto, prima.-Le dijo Abril a la peli-dorada.-Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues, vine a ver si consigo el puesto de guardia nocturno, por favor dime que no lo han tomado.-

-¡¿QUE?!-Grito Abril tomando a Ar de los hombros-O no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, ¡no puedes hacer eso!, no sabes lo que…-Se calmó un poco antes de continuar, entonces apretó más a Ar y susurro.-No lo hagas Ar, te pido como amiga, prima, como tu familia, no hagas esto.-

-O vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo pedir un puesto de guardia nocturno en un local infantil?-O, no tienes idea de cuántas cosas te quieren gritar los lectores y todo ser viviente en la tierra.-No creo que tengan mucho que robar.-

-No lo entiendes.-Dijo la oji-azul frotándose las sienes.- Tú no eres así, no pedirías ningún tipo de trabajo así como así ¿qué paso, perdiste una apuesta o algo?-Dijo ya algo más calmada.-Si es por dinero yo te puedo ayudar, pero por favor no pidas el puesto.-Le rogo.

-No es por el dinero, aunque igual no tendrías, fue más bien una señal.-Dijo desinteresada viendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Una qué?-

-Una señal, pedí una para saber que debía hacer ya que sentía mi vida vacía.-

-Yo te recomendaría… no se… ¿Leer un fanfic?, WattPad y FanFiction son buenas paginas para eso. Además, ¿no que tú eras atea?-

-¡SI!, y gracias a Dios que lo soy.-Dijo celebrando con un puño en el aire a lo que su prima se daba un facepalm.-Pero sí que sigo las señales, no es la primera vez.-Decía mientras se adentraba en el local y dejaba a su prima ahí.

-Eso me temo…-

Ar entro al lugar lo más calmada que pudo, al llegar a la recepción fue recibida por una chica albina de ojos rosa.

-Buenos días y bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿se le ofrece algo?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ar apoyo con fuerza la mano en la mesa asiéndola temblar.- ¡Vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno!-Dijo más que decidida.

Luego de eso se escuchó como una pila de platos se rompía en el piso.

 **Y… SI!, TERMINE! :D**

 **Buano, aquí les diré unas cosillas y les pediré otra:**

 **Primero: Quielo un nombre para el conejito :3, se me ocurrió el nombre Bonnie pero creo que es muy obvio :/**

 **Segundo: No olviden a la recepcionista que luego tomara un mejor papel en la historia**

 **Tercero: Se me olvido lo que iba a poner aquí xd…A si, Bumblebee y Wasp a los que vieron Transformers animated (amo esa serie -ω-), no son ellos, solo se parecen, en primer lugar (spoilers alert) Wasp es mujer y solo son apodos, no sus verdaderos nombres.**

 **Cuarto: La historia se desarrolla en el 2015 a los que no lo han notado, originalmente iba a ser en el 97 para que la muerte de ''Laurel'' fuera en 1987, pero después me acorde de que no sé nada de esos años porque soy un asco en historia y geografía (créanme, merezco la muerte porque no sabía ni siquiera que Iquique estaba en el norte {yo creí que estaba en el sur T^T}) y me dio paja investigar sobre eso, así que los niños fueron asesinados en realidad en el 2005 y caso cerrado, porque Yolo**

 **Quinto: La canción de la cajita musical es la melodía de Servant of Evil…Creo, y la pueden encontrar aquí –** **watch?v=C3hOsHBTn_o (creo)**

 **En el próximo cap. La primera noche en la pizzería ¡Por fin! \ ^_^ /**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les allá gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un gigantesco abrazo a cada que lea esta cosa, avísenme si pillan por ahí alguna falta de ortográfica y a los que dejen reviews les daré Chocolates *-*.**

 **Ah, que se me olvida, para los que quieran saber también les digo que esto subiendo** _ **Lamento de Gemelos**_ **en WattPad, y a los que no quieran saber… también :)**

 **Y aquí Golden y Shadow despidiéndose desde un desastre de cama *.*/**

Y perdón de nuevo por no haber actualizado antes, no volverá a pasar (insertar corashon gay aquí)

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-* Un año después…

¡LO SIENTO! D: (ok no XD)


End file.
